La revelación de Kyle
by ElusuarioSuicida
Summary: [Slash:Stan x Kyle] Stan y Kyle siempre han sido buenos amigos pero ¿puede que haya algo mas entre ellos?


**La revelación de Kyle**

Stan se encontraba sentado en su cama,era un día lluvioso en South Park Colorado,las nubes dejaban caer una torrencial lluvia sobre la casa de los Marsh,el cumpleaños 17 de Stan había sido hace unos pocos días y esto le había dado que pensar,hace mucho que conocía a Kyle y al verlo en su reunión sintió algo que no había experimentado por él de esa forma antes,sintó amor,un amor que solo podía ser comparado con el que sintió por Wendy algunos años atrás.

Las lluvia seguía cayendo,Stan sacó su celular y sintió un gran vacio en el pecho al ver a Kyle en la foto que mostraba su pantalla como foto protector,en la foto salia el mismo abrazando a Kyle con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba la selfie,Cartman también salia en la foto,estaba en la esquina,por un momento Stan se detuvo a pensar como los 3 habían sido amigos desde la infancia y los momentos difíciles que tuvieron que pasar,incluyendo la muerte de Kenny.

La lluvia dejó de caer,Stan se puso su chamarra café que se parecía bastante a la de su infancia,se colocó los zapatos y salió de su casa para dar una vuelta.

Al salir pudo sentir un clima bastante frío aunque bastante regular para South Park,su nariz y orejas estaban tapadas y el joven abrazaba su torso para darse un poco de calor.

\- ¿Para qué salí? -Se preguntó Stan.

Era sabado,pero no debido a la lluvia nadie había salido,era más divertido cuando nevaba,pero estaban en verano,no era probable que nevara mucho.

siguió caminando sin ir a ningún lugar en realidad,de pronto pudo ver una figura a la distancia.

\- ¿Kyle? ¿eres tú? -

Dijó Marsh mientras se acercaba más a la figura de un muchacho con una chamarra naranja y un gorro verde.

-Stan ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera? -

-Nada,solo salí a dar una vuelta,en casa todo está bastante aburrido.-

-Ya veo,yo también salí a dar un paseo,no te llame porque pensé que nadie quería salir-

Replicó Kyle

\- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar la vuelta por ahí? -

Dijó Stan.

Kyle contesto que sí y fueron en marcha a las afueras del pueblo.

Una vez ahí subieron una colina en la cual se podía ver todo el pueblo y se sentaron en la fría nieve.

-Stan,pronto me iré,mi padre quiere que estudie derecho como él,me parece buena idea,no quiero ser engreído pero en esto pueblo no lograre nada en la vida,quizás al terminar la escuela regrese,pero todo es muy incierto ahora.-

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser,Kyle no puedes irte-

Decía Stan bastante exaltado.

Kyle miró al suelo de forma muy calmada.

-Escucha Stan,estoy muy tranquilo porque hace meses que tome la desición,debido a ello te tengo que ser sincero-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Te amo Stan -

Stan se sonrojo y se quedó sin habla por unos segundos,de pronto tomo una decisión y guio sus labios a los de su amigo de la infancia.

Stan y Kyle se abrazaron fuertemente mientras saboreaban los labios del otro.

Al terminar estaban muy rojos,Kyle le robo un pequeño beso más a Stan mientras este otro se reía,los dos se quitaron los gorros,el frío ambiente no pudo quitar el calor que provocó la situación,se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron a ver como el sol decencia sobre las colinas nevadas de su característico pueblo.

-Es bueno quitarse esta carga- dijo Stan acariciando la mano de su compañero.

-Desde hoy somos novios ¿no es así? -

Dijo Stan.

-Aseguralo,mi amor-

La noche cayó por completo dejando visibles dos siluetas que se besaban lentamente.

-¿Quisieras ir a mi casa? Ni mis padres,ni mi hermana están en casa y no regresaran hasta pasado mañana- preguntó Stan algo nervioso.

-Claro que me gustaría- contesto Kyle en un tono bastante pícaro.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Stan en una noche bastante solitaria tomados de las manos, cuando se encontraron a Clyde en el camino,rápidamente se soltaron de la mano.

-B-buenas noche Clyde ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Stan tartamudeando.

-Stan,Kyle- respondió Clyde mirando su teléfono celular sin poner mucha atención mientras continuaba su camino desinteresadamente.

Stan y Kyle se avergonzaron,sentían pena por su relación,ambos se disculparon se dieron un beso más y continuaron su camino.

En la casa de los Marsh más precisamente en la habitación de Stan se encontraba la recién formada pareja algo en silencio,los dos sabían lo que había pasado.

-Escucha Stan,sobre lo de Clyde…-

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Kyle,es que esto ha sido demasiado fugaz-

-Lo sé- dijo Kyle mientras continuaba: -No sé cómo reaccionaran mis padres,especialmente mi madre"

-Si tu madre puede llegar a ser algo…-

Antes de que Stan terminara Kyle lo interrumpió un poco molesto -Vamos,no seas como Cartman-

-¡Hey! No me compares con ese culo gordo-

Ambos rieron.

-Lo siento Stan- dijo Kyle apenado.

-No te preocupes,yo también tenía miedo,pero pronto estaremos listos para revelarle esto a todo el mundo ¿cierto?

-Cierto- respondió Kyle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se quitaron los zapatos,las chamarras y los gorros acurrucándose en la cama hasta quedarse dormidos,los dos se quedaron abrazados.

"No me había equivocado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños" pensó Stan antes de quedarse profundamente dormido junto al amor de su vida.


End file.
